


Where the Sun Sails and the Moon Walks

by MMPRPink



Series: The Dark Lady of the Sith [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Mentioned Rexsoka but never acted upon, Rex and Ahsoka were idiots during the war, Role Reversal, Season 2 Finale - AU, Shaak Ti is Fulcrum, Shaak is possibly Ahsoka's mother, Sith!Ahsoka, Well this was heartbreaking to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: The Imperial Empire has been in power for fourteen years. Now, the Force brings an exiled Jedi Master and a fallen Jedi Knight together, but it will not be on happy terms and only one of them will leave Malachor alive.





	Where the Sun Sails and the Moon Walks

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at writing the AU I made around Rebels. Honestly, Rebels never appealed to me, except for Season 2 and that open-ending of Season 4. I have read stories from Fanfiction that Master Shaak Ti could possibly be Ahsoka's mother, given how little we know of her parentage. In other words, completely AU, Shaak is alive for this specific reason.
> 
> I felt she was a little underdeveloped as a character, so I thought I'd explore her more through this AU. She is a likeable character, she just needed a small but more development and character growth.
> 
> The title is based on the same name of the unused official soundtrack from Star Wars: Rebels - Where the Sun Sails and the Moon Walks by Kevin Kiner.

_"Listen._

_If someone who knew the future, pointed out a child to you and told you that, that child would grow up totally evil._

_To be a ruthless dictator who would destroy millions of lives._

_Could you then kill that child?_

_Do I have the right?"_

\- The Doctor (Tom Baker), _Doctor Who_ (1974-1981); _Genesis of the Daleks_ (1975)

* * *

Legend:

_Italics: Thoughts/Speech from electronic devices_

_ Italics/Underline: Time/Day/Scene Change _

**_Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts/Spirits Communicating_ **

* * *

_ Year: 5 BBY (Before the Battle of Yavin)... _

_ Day: One Week Before Malachor… _

Canon: _Shroud of Darkness, Star Wars Rebels_

( _Scene: Ezra's Room, The Phantom, Outer Rim, Space_ )

Former Jedi Master Shaak Ti sat before two of the survivors of The Great Jedi Purge or Order Sixty-six. The Torgruta who is now in her late forties, early fifties looked into the curious blue eyes of Ezra Bridger, hailing from the planet of Lothal. He is currently under the tutelage of Caleb Dume, now going by the name Kanan Jarrus, Shaak was relieved to see that the deaths of the other Jedi are not in vain; the Order survived through them. Actually, Ezra explained to her that he is an orphan, he lost parents because they spoke out against the Empire, he was a street rat for nearly most of his childhood. He came across Kanan and The Ghost Crew after stumbling upon them in a middle of a mission, then Kanan discovered he was Force sensitive. Perhaps, through the two, a new and improved Jedi Order with revised rules, where attachment is permitted will be rebuilt. Look at Kanan, he has found love in the arms of a gifted Twi'lek pilot Captain named Hera Syndulla; a feisty and fiery young woman, much like her father Cham Syndulla, the General of the Ryloth rebel base. Last time she met him, under the codename Fulcrum, she was helping him set up rebellion on the planet of Ryloth and getting communication up and running with the other rebel cells spread out across the galaxy. The main headquarters of the rebellion lies on Yavin IV and it still remains hidden from the glaring gaze of the Imperial Empire. Shaak wonders how the galaxy could fall into such tyranny and dictatorship, everyone was fooled by the curtain of peace, order, and prosperity, but the Empire rules with cruelty and fear, it is further reinforced under the watchful eye of the Emperor's Apprentice Darth Véurr. Any Jedi who survived are now in exile, hiding, anyone deemed a Force-sensitive seems to vanish into thin air, times are hard and dangerous; it is all the more reason to rebel against the Empire. It is a reason the people, the minority cry out for justice.

Shaak Ti wondered since the rising of the Empire and the fall of the Jedi, why did she survive? Was the Force laughing at her? Or is it something bigger? While on Shili, after escaping her own Clone Troopers, the 701st, who suddenly turned on her, she received a transmission saying the war was over and to return to the temple; but just as soon as she managed to hijack a flight unit, the transmission changed, saying to stay away from the temple, it was a trap. She escaped from Shili and ended up on Raada, a farming moon located in the Outer Rim. When the temple was still there, the former Master had secrets of her own, secrets she kept hidden from the Order because it would get her expelled and if she was honest with herself, Shaak did not like Mace Windu; he took the rules to extreme and had no problem expelling someone from the Order without listening to other alternatives. When things didn't go his way, it was always an argument, it was no wonder he often butted heads with Obi-wan and even her closest friend Plo Koon. It was his way or no way and Master Tinn is somewhat similar, if those two were any more stiffer, you can hang your Jedi robe on them. Then her mind wondered to Ahsoka, what happened to her after the purge? Did she survive? Is she hiding or helping the rebels? If she did survive, where did she go? She was nowhere near Shili, her home. If her calculations were correct, Ahsoka would be thirty-two now, a mature adult Togruta. How Shaak wished to tell her the truth all those years ago, now it is too late; a part of her feels Ahsoka is dead, from Plo's report way back when, her father died protecting her from pirates attempting to kidnap her and sell her into slavery. Poor girl was only three years old and hearing the news of her husband, Azure Tano hurt her. Yes, husband, Shaak was secretly married to Azure Tano, oh she can still see the beaming happiness on his face that she was with child. All those years ago, when Shaak reluctantly had to let go of Ahsoka, her father was more than happy to take care of her. Azure was never angry at her for being absent from Ahsoka's life, he understood and that was the best he could offer as a husband. Shaak was then brought out of her thoughts when Ezra asked her something.

"Sorry Ezra. In my own world." She chuckled, "What were you asking?",

"Oh… uh… I was asking what's the device in your bag?" He said, "It tumbled out while I was getting my stuff, but I didn't want to be intrusive." Shaak laughed lightly, pulling out the device and putting it on the table. Plo Koon gave it to her, a recording of Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano's classes, she was at least around to witness her knighting. Ahsoka was the youngest to be knighted in the Order, seventeen years of age and coming into the waning years of The Clone Wars. Although, her knighting was even a fight, Mace, again and a few members of the Council were wary of letting Ahsoka be knighted at such an early age; despite her Master's plea and assurance that she was ready. She was even more shocked when Plo sided with them, agreeing she wasn't ready; his opinion put himself and Ahsoka at odds, and he was supposed to be the supporting father-figure! Everything for Ahsoka was a fight really and picking up a few of her Master's habits, she was having doubts about the Council too. Inside the device was Ahsoka mentoring a group of Younglings who were after taking part in The Gathering, she was teaching them the basics of blaster deflection. Shaak pushed a button, activating the device, revealing a small hologram of Ahsoka and she internally sighed, she has her colourings of the blue and white stripes, as well as her build; even though she got more muscular and stockier as the years went on, she also has her father's skin colouring, but not his or her's markings. The facial markings on each and every Togruta is different and unique, regardless of genetics, no one Togruta has the same markings, to make her even closer to her father, she inherited his soft and bright, sapphire blue eyes. They all listened to the holo-recording, watching Ahsoka expertly deflect the lasers from the hovering training blaster ball.

 _"One, two, three."_ Ahsoka turned to her class that they couldn't see. _"This was a trick my Master taught me."_ Ah, Anakin Skywalker, the two were a… unique and interesting match. They were so alike, reckless, and stubborn, no fear of running head first into danger; Shaak almost wanted to slap Grand Master Yoda because it was his idea to pair them. One was worse than the other and don't even get her started on the nickname calling they often heard through the halls. If one of them did something to annoy or irritate the other, you would no doubt hear through the grand halls: ' _SNIPS_ '! Or ' _SKYGUY_ '! The two Jedi acted like a pair of banthas and poor Obi-wan often had to act as mediator, given his title: The Negotiator. Then don't get her started either on the pranks the two pulled on each other, hearing the stories from Obi-wan, along with a few tales from the Clone Troopers, Anakin and Ahsoka were the most… unconventional Master and Padawan duo the Order had to date, before the collapse. As the two bonded even more, she couldn't help but notice that Skywalker was beginning to treat Ahsoka like his daughter and in fact he did; it made Shaak a small bit jealous, but she was glad that Ahsoka had someone to call family. She even figured Anakin was married to Padmé Amidala, the former Senator of Naboo, who sadly passed away; there was no mistake Padmé was the surrogate mother. By then, Shaak felt she couldn't tell Ahsoka the truth, not when she was so happy, she couldn't ruin it. She then turned her attention back to the recording, as Ezra watched mesmerised. _"There's always a pattern to blaster fire, but don't expect it to be like that on the field, when they fire in all directions. We'll keep it simple for now, so watch again, then you can all try."_  She is speaking from experience, Ahsoka did spend a fair amount of time outside the temple on the battlefield, aiding Skywalker in many campaigns as much as it worried her. Ahsoka probably saw herself more as a warrior than a peacekeeper, the warrior Jedi of the Old Republic. The process repeated and Ahsoka began counting again, deflecting the lasers. _"One, two, three."_ ,

"Who is she?" Asked Ezra, full of curiosity.

"This is Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, she was trained under another Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker." His eyes then lit up.

"No way! She was the Padawan of the Chosen One!?" Kanan smiled, watching his Padawan get excited over such trivial things, but of course, he too looked up to Ahsoka. Too bad he doesn't know what happened to her either, much like Master Ti, the last thing he remembers is his own Master: Depa Billaba, telling him to run as she fought a hooded, turncoat Jedi and all he recalls are the cold, icy blue eyes with tints of Sith gold through them; he didn't stop to note her lightsaber grip or fighting style. He was so scared, his Master sacrificed herself, so he could live. In his opinion, Jedi Padawan Caleb Dume died in the temple, he was reborn as Kanan Jarrus.

"Indeed, she was." Shaak smiled and fondly. "While she was quite a head wreck with Anakin Skywalker, they were a duo to be wary of during the war. They looked invincible. I was quite fond of Ahsoka when she was a Youngling." It was Kanan's turn to ask a question, neither he or Shaak have seen Ahsoka since the purge. A part of him believed she survived, if she was able to survive the horrible Trandoshan Hunt after her return reached the temple, surely she was able to survive Order Sixty-six.

"Master Ti, do you know where Ahsoka is now?" Shaak looked down at the floor, her purple eyes suddenly saddened.

"The last time I saw her, she went to me to wish me luck on my assigned mission to Shili with my battalion: the 701st. By then, she was being a representative of the Supreme Chancellor, on behalf of the High Jedi Council." Master Ti explained,

"What happened to her?" The young Lothian Padawan questioned, but with hesitation in his voice, not wanting to upset his Togrutan friend.

"She was murdered." Her voice sort of cracked, the thought of her daughter was murdered by a vicious and cruel Sith Lady. Knowing Ahsoka, she died fighting and is now one with the Force. That was when Kanan sensed something through the Force, there was more to this, Shaak seems to have a deep connection to Ahsoka Tano, one could even tell by her voice; but who is she to Ahsoka? Shaak so happened to feel Kanan's question through the Force too and since the Order is no longer around to expel her, she might as well be open to them. "Ahsoka was my daughter." Ezra, who was taking a sip of his drink, suddenly spit it out upon hearing that and had to shake his head to make sure his hearing was right. Did Shaak just tell them outright that Ahsoka is her daughter!? Ezra swore all the laser fire from his past… Imperial encounters made him deaf or partially.

"Who's her father?" Kanan asked Master Ti, in a somewhat careful tone. For all he knows, Shaak may still feel the raw emotions of losing her husband, now, she has also lost her daughter.

"His name was Azure Tano. He was my husband, he died during a pirate attack, who attempted to capture children to sell them into slavery." The room was silent, as both Kanan and Ezra were taking in the information. Kanan was shocked because the amount of times he has seen Ahsoka and Master Ti in the same room, he never thought about them being related, it didn't come to his mind. He never suspected them of being possibly related, sure Ahsoka shared the blue and white stripes that covered her montrals and lekku (the head tails), but Master Ti has red skin and her facial markings, are completely different, she even has purple eyes. Ahsoka has orange skin and blue eyes, you can't blame him for not thinking the two were related. As of right now, the group were on their way to Lothal, back to Ezra's home as there seems to be a hidden Jedi Temple there and they might be able to get information or meditate for it. They were in the middle of hyperspace and wouldn't be long till they come out of it, if Hera's calculations are correct, they should make it to Lothal before it makes a full planetary rotation.

The rebels were forever in Shaak Ti's debt for saving them after everything went down the hatch when their own people turned against them, after being framed for the murder of Minister Maketh Tua. In truth, her death was orchestrated by Darth Véurr herself, it was the first time Kanan and Ezra met her in person and she was terrifying. The two were lucky to survive the first encounter. They could see that she was a Togruta, tall and standing at one point eighty-eight metres or six foot two, which includes her montrals; that appears to be roughly, her armour makes her look so much taller. Véurr is a force to be reckoned with, she was a master of Form IV - Ataru, Form V - Shien/Djem So and along with Form VI - Niman. What also makes the Sith Lady's fighting style unique is her lightsaber grip, she easily beat them because they were unprepared for her unorthodox reverse Shien grip, but she is capable of switching to the forward grip on the fly and she is a duel lightsaber wielder too, which is known as Jar'Kai. Véurr's abilities with the Force are frighteningly powerful too, Kanan really does not want to be toasted by her Force Lightening again. Ezra got a beating by her too, but he had a feeling after that first battle, Véurr was only using a fraction of her full power, like she was holding back; if she wasn't, well… they would already be dead. After they escaped Lothal, but miraculously gained the favour of the population back, once their names were cleared, Kanan helped Shaak reach out with the Force to see if they could figure out Darth Véurr, which literally overwhelmed Shaak and causing her to faint. There was no mistake if Véurr felt that, she knows of Shaak's existence and her survival of the purge, it'll be a matter of time when those two actually meet. Master Ti will want closure for the death of her daughter.

Shortly, Hera's voice booms _The Phantom_ , saying they are coming out of hyperspace and Lothal will be in reach shortly. The three Jedi honestly don't know what to expect from the hidden temple, there will be no mistake that they will see visions. Deciding to join Hera, the three walked out of the room and entered the cockpit where Hera sat. Lothal was in view; however, it won't come as a surprise that the Inquisitors will come after them, Shaak has actually proven her skill against them, being a Jedi Master and former Council member; she disposed of them very quickly. They were no match for her proficiency over Form II - Makashi and is also a user of Form IV, one style heavily focused on lightsaber duelling and  the other on blaster deflection. Her primary style is Makashi though. Despite her disadvantage on that, she is a duellist not to be underestimated, even at fifty-four years of age, her age doesn't really stop her. Entering the atmosphere, Hera landed the ship on the landing platform of the rebuilt rebel base cell. The crew of _The Phantom_ , along with CT-7567 or Captain Rex exited the ship and were told to make themselves comfortable, they at least deserved that while Kanan, Master Ti and Ezra went off to find and explore the Jedi Temple. Captain Rex was glad to see another Jedi survivor, but was saddened it wasn't General Skywalker, he went into hiding with General Kenobi to hide his children. Leia is on Alderaan and Luke lives on Tatooine, no doubt both former Generals are going by false names to evade the Empire. Rex refuses to speak about Lieutenant General Ahsoka Tano, he knows the truth because he saw her rallying his brothers to attack the Jedi Temple fourteen years ago. When his eyes gazed on her, he knew she had changed, and it wasn't a good kind of change, thankfully he had his inhibitor chip removed, as well as Wolffe and Gregor who are still on Sleesor; therefore, the three sneaked away and located their Generals on board a ship with the baby twins. The former Captain had feelings for Ahsoka, over the number of campaigns during the war, he developed feelings and after the whole shenanigans on Onderan, he opened up to her; told Ahsoka he loved her and then tried to kiss her, but… she panicked and ran. It made things awkward, they didn't discuss it properly, even though they bantered, Ahsoka kept professional around him and General Skywalker was raising eyebrows. Now, after seeing what she did, he could not be around her, their time has passed. Rex couldn't blame young Ezra about wanting to know stories about Ahsoka, he told stories about Anakin, but Ahsoka was just too much of a delicate subject, he wasn't ready to know that the Jedi Knight he wants to learn about, is the monster that the entire galaxy fears and quivers at the sight. It upset him that his little sister (vod'ika) became this, but he believed there might be a little bit of Ahsoka in there, that could be saved. He doesn't know Shaak Ti very well, but he got the pleasure to do so during the trip back to Lothal. The former Clone Captain of the 501st wondered how could his vod'ika allow this to happen? This isn't what they fought for! From what he learned from General Skywalker before they went their separate ways, the Chancellor was manipulating Ahsoka, had his little finger wrapped around her mind. Now that he's Emperor, how he would love to go to Coruscant and shoot that little bantha shit, for turning his little sister against them all, for turning her into a monster.

Before the trio decided to head off to find the temple, Hera offered to lead them to the rebel base's mess hall for food. To be fair, who knows how long they’ll be trying to locate a Jedi Temple and the Jedi who built them have unique ways to hide a large temple from plain sight. Starving was not an option, with that, they accepted the offer and followed the Twi’lek pilot inside.

( _Scene: Mess Hall, Lothal Rebel Base, Lothal_ )

Inside, everyone tucked in for whatever food was being cooked by the chefs. However, supplies have been getting tight until a new delivery is smuggled to them by an anonymous alias. Raada used to be the main source for the rebel’s food supplies, but it is no longer an option. The planet was the first place Shaak went to, to hide from the Empire, this was before she became known as The Fulcrum, then, she went under the false name Ashla; it was for the protection of herself and the people. They could not know that were harbouring an exiled Jedi, while staying she befriended the farmer’s daughters: Kaeden and Miara Larte. Unfortunately, they are now the only two survivors after the Emperor caught wind that they were sending agricultural supplies to the rebels, when they should be going to the Empire. Of course, he sent his Apprentice to deal with it, apart from Thrawn and the ship he captained: _The Chimera_ , Véurr is the biggest threat in terms of laying down the law with a fist. Brutality was her specialty and she commanded the finest of Stormtrooper battalions that she doesn’t complain about: The 501st. Rex almost snorted at the irony, that Véurr was leading a battalion that Ahsoka used to lead with General Skywalker. Anyway, Darth Véurr arrived on Radaa, the Stormtroopers came out like swarms, firing at everybody and killing them, it was a massacre, no different to the massacre of The Zygerrian Empire, which occurred in 10 BBY, nine years after the rise of the Empire. From the reports coming from Kaeden and Miara, everyone was killed, they watched as the Sith Lady cut everyone down, man, woman, child… families, it was horrible. They can still hear the screams. Shaak obviously felt it through the Force, it wept hard as more and more souls joined the Force. Though, Véurr did keep back some rebels for interrogation and torture if they refused to talk, many did not make it out of her interrogation sessions alive. Once she was done, Raada was nothing more but a wasteland, now uninhabitable, the fields can no longer be farmed; it will take a long time for the planet to recover, at least the fields if they were to be used again, but the planet as a whole to be liveable like it once was? You will be waiting decades or longer. The massacre of Raada in 6 BBY was horrible, it became a rallying cry for the Rebel Alliance, to get more people to join the cause and rise against the Emperor and his rule.

Shaak suddenly went off her food and drifted into her mind, when she reached out to the Force with Kanan’s help, she felt Darth Véurr. It didn’t come as a surprise that her Force signature was dark, so, so dark. It was like looking into an endless, starless void, filled with hate, anger and rage. It was a storm of dark emotions, but what do you expect from a Sith? That was when she delved further, and she saw something that almost took her by surprise, it was faint, it was weak, nothing more but a flicker that threatened to die out due to the overwhelming darkness. A small sliver of light, it was dying, with whatever strength it had, it pulsed, and it was… familiar. Ever since she felt that pulse, she couldn’t help but wonder why it was so familiar, she hadn’t felt that signature since she said goodbye to Ahsoka before departing on her mission. Her daughter died facing Véurr though, a thought came to Shaak, but mentally shaking her head, she dismissed the thought as quickly as it came to her mind.

 _"No! How could you assume that? Your daughter cannot be the Sith Lady!"_ Her mind scolded, _"She died fighting her."_ For Shaak, as Ahsoka’s mother, there is no way her daughter could have an ounce of evil or cruelty in her. Her daughter would not cause such massacres and genocides, three of them in total, she would not turn her back against the Jedi, Ahsoka is not a child killer, a murderer. Maybe the temple will help her locate Ahsoka, no doubt she hid herself well from the eyes of the Imperial Empire, she is possibly using a false name too. Though, in the pit of her stomach, maybe Ahsoka became something or someone she does not wish to believe. No! Ahsoka is a Jedi, she would not succumb to the darkness, not her own daughter.

The gang finished their food, the rest of Ghost Crew wishing them luck. Rex simply gave the three a salute, through his eyes, Shaak could sense he was hiding something, he knew something; why was he keeping it secret? Shouldn’t secrets be shared? It’s bad enough Kanan had a tough time trusting him because he was a Clone and surviving Order Sixty-six gave him Post-traumatic Stress Disorder and some trust issues. She did feel his Master’s death through the Force and he accepted her sympathy. After saying goodbye, Kanan, Shaak and Ezra hopped onto their speeders given by the rebels and set a course for the Jedi Temple.

( _Scene: Hidden Jedi Temple, Outside Capital City, Lothal_ )

After an hour of riding on the speeders, the three Jedi brought their vehicles to halt, gazing at the tall, beige spires. Shaak found the structures strange, she could the Force resonating from them and it only meant one thing: the temple was below and required to be risen. This required the combined work of a Master and his or her Padawan, Kanan and Ezra had the same feeling. So, giving the gesture, she stepped to the side to allow the two some space, Shaak watched as the two closed their eyes, raising their hands and calling out to the Force. For a moment or two, it felt like nothing was happening, but without warning, the ground began to tremor, the structures moved, rising from the ground. After five minutes, the spirals were fully raised, revealing a doorway, it fascinated Shaak that the Jedi constructed this, and she had to give credit to them, they did it cleverly. Perhaps there are other Jedi Temples hidden and dotted around other planets, who knows what knowledge they hide. Kanan gave them signal to enter the temple and they followed. Inside the structure, there wasn’t much to expect, the room was bare, but it gave a sense of peace and tranquility, the perfect environment for meditation. There were other interconnecting rooms, therefore, they had to separate, if they receive visions, they are their own and cannot interfere with each other, no matter how bad those visions could be. Kanan and Ezra walked off to the other rooms, leaving Shaak to herself. When they were out of sight, Shaak got onto her knees, closing her eyes, and delved into her meditation. A few minutes passed, but for Shaak it felt like an hour, that was when a voice called out.

 ** _"Master Ti."_** It wasn’t an uncertain voice, it was strong, like it knew her. She decided to ignore it and got back to meditating. The voice called out again, but this time, by her first name.  ** _"Shaak."_** The Jedi Master opened her eyes, sensing an apparition form behind her and she sensed who it was. **_"Shaak, why did you let me go?"_** Emotions stirred inside her, why would the Force show her a vision of Ahsoka? Is it punishing her for the mistakes she made long ago? She is not ready to deal with this, she can’t… not yet.

"I had to." Shaak said, but knowing it was a weak answer. "I didn’t have a choice.",

 ** _"You did have one, mother."_** She couldn’t help but wince at the harshness of the word ' _mother_ ' by the vision of Ahsoka. What if that is her and what she actually thinks? Does her daughter hate her? Then… she should have told her the truth, but alas, it is too late. **_"But you chose the Order over me. Your own daughter! Your own flesh and blood!"_** ,

"The Council would have expelled me if they found out." Argued Shaak. Is this really a vision? It was feeling too real, she is having an argument with a vision of her daughter that feels real. Was this vision of her daughter right though? In a way, she did choose her place in the Order over her, she just handed Ahsoka to Azure and walked away from them. Her husband didn't say much to Ahsoka about her, to protect her, he couldn't tell little 'Soka that her mother was a Jedi.

 ** _"You were selfish!"_** Ahsoka’s ghost snarled, her predatory Togrutan anger coming through. She is right, Shaak was selfish. **_"You abandoned me. You failed me!"_** ,

"No!" Shaak wanted to deny those things, she loved Ahsoka, more than anyone. She couldn’t help but feel the vision was telling the truth, as much as it hurt. Shaak did abandon her, she walked away from motherhood, to be a mother and she failed Ahsoka because she is nowhere to be found now.

 ** _"Where were you when I needed you? Or even Anakin?"_** Shaak cringed at the mention of Anakin, he wasn’t there too when the Republic collapsed. Last time she heard, he accompanied Master Kenobi and the 212th to Utapau to defeat General Grievous. It explained why the 501st were grounded and were the primary aggressors at the sacking of the temple. It seems like her daughter is angry at more than one person, not just her, but all her anger is being directed at the mother. Ahsoka wasn’t done yet. **_"Do you know what I’ve become?"_** That was when she felt the vision darken, evil radiated it from, the same anger and hate she felt from before. She shook her head, not wanting to believe the vision.

"No." She refused to believe it. The vision has to be lying to her.

 ** _"Are you proud of me, mother?"_** There was anger and venom in Ahsoka’s voice, it sounded distorted. From what? Shaak had enough, she couldn’t deal with it. That is not her daughter, Ahsoka. Azure did not raise her, nor the Jedi to become THAT thing. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

"NO!" She reached for her blue lightsaber, activating it and slashing at the apparition. By the time she turned around, it was gone. The vision of her daughter was gone, now she knows what the Force was showing her. Shaak still carried the guilt that she never told Ahsoka of her parentage, who her mother was and now… she has died angry at her. Letting go of control, she wept, wept at the mistakes, the errors she will never be able to fix. Shaak cried a lifetime's worth of tears, she made mistakes, she can never take them back, how she wishes to turn back time if that was possible. Maybe... she should have stayed with Azure, she could have walked away from the Order and raised Ahsoka, but she chose the other path. Shaak just never expected Ahsoka to be Force sensitive and thought it was a blessing from the Force that Plo Koon brought her to the temple at three years old, she was just so happy to see Ahsoka again, but she couldn't let the Order know that that they were related, Plo knew and that secret died with him when he was shot down on Cato Neimoidia during the purge. After drying her tears and recomposing herself, Shaak knew what to do, her purpose was clear, to find Darth Véurr and make her pay for murdering her daughter, even if she kills her first; and if that's the case, at least she will be reunited with her daughter in the comfort of the Force. Shaak's head suddenly snapped when her montrals picked up movement, it sounds like fighting. Oh no! The Inquisitors! They found them again! A low predatory growl escaped the Togruta's throat, those Inquisitors set up by Véurr herself are becoming quite a nuisance, a needle in their backsides, but they shouldn't be underestimated, they are the reason many Force sensitive children or babies have gone missing. Getting up, Shaak unclipped her lightsaber, ready to be ignited and ran towards the fight, instead, she nearly ends up running into Kanan and Ezra, who were escaping the Inquisitors themselves. If they weren't fighting, then who is? "Kanan-" She was cut off by the young Jedi.

"Not now Master Ti! We need to get out here, the Temple Guard can only hold them off for so long!" Questions raced Shaak's mind, but now was not the time. Escape first, ask questions later. The three sprinted out of the building, as the temple sunk back into the ground, no doubt trapping whatever Inquisitor was in there, they hopped on their speeders and sped off. 

( _Scene: Lothal Rebel Base, Lothal_ )

Once they got back to the safety of their hidden base, Ezra and Kanan leaned forward, sighing in relief that they made it out alive. Shaak thanked the Force that they were safe, it seems like the Empire has its eyes everywhere on them, the Inquisitors are relentless to capture or kill them, then it is only a matter of time before Darth Véurr tracks them down too. Shaak has a feeling the impending encounter with Véurr has been written in the Force, why? She does not know the answer, but she does know that she will make the Sith Lady pay for killing Ahsoka. Revenge should be wrong, it is not the Jedi way, while Shaak still holds onto those beliefs and morals, she will face Véurr as a hurt and angered mother, not a Jedi. As a mother, she does not bound herself to the Jedi Code. Turning back to Kanan and Ezra, she asked them what happened and what visions did they have? Kanan started first.

"I met the Temple Guard." He said. Shaak was surprised, she knows the Temple Guard, while his name was not known, she knows of his species, he's a Pau'an, it matches the description of the Grand Inquisitor. He too turned his back on the Jedi. "I had to fight him to prove my worth and then... he knighted me. I am Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus." The Jedi Master smiled at Kanan, he never got a chance to be properly knighted after the purge and now, despite the circumstances, he has reached his goal. He feels a lot more confident now in mentoring young Ezra in the ways of the Force, the Jedi. She turned to Ezra, who was a little nervous in telling them something. Taking a deep breath, he told them his vision.

"I saw Yoda." It caused Master Ti to gasp. So the old Grand Master is still alive after all this time! Ezra continued, "He told me that we must find Malachor, but who is Malachor?" The name made Shaak stiffen and it didn't go unnoticed by the now dubbed Jedi Knight and the young Padawan. What in the Force is Yoda thinking!? Has he gone insane? No Jedi in their right mind would ever step foot there, the Dark Side that surrounds the place is far too strong, it would nearly make the Younglings go insane, mentally unstable a Padawans sense of balance, a Jedi Knight may be tempted, but a Master can at least resist the temptations of the dark. Shaak proceeded to explain what Ezra told them.

"Malachor is actually a place, Ezra, not a person. I don't understand Yoda's reasoning for this, but if he's sending us there, then he knows what he is doing." Kanan was scratching his chin.

"I read about Malachor before, but I think we should read into it, figure out where it is, before heading out.",

"I have to agree with you, Knight Jarrus. It will also allow us some much needed respite." Shaak turned on her heel, about to walk off to see if she can find Hera to lead her to an empty room, but Ezra called out to her.

"Master Ti! You didn't tell us your vision." She stooped upon hearing Ezra's voice, and turned to him slightly.

"Another time." She simply answered, leaving the Knight and the Padawan standing at the landing platform. Shaak just couldn't tell them, the vision is too horrible for her to just speak about, she needs to reflect, meditate on it. In her heart, she tried to tell herself that there is no way, not in a million years that her daughter is Darth Véurr. Ahsoka is not an evil person, there is too much good in her, she could not have caused all the death and destruction that plagues the galaxy; neither would she strike down every single Jedi in the temple, including the Younglings. Her daughter would never harm the children, she can't imagine her daughter stooping to such cruelty and evil. The other part of her though, was begging her to accept that Ahsoka is gone or has become something only a mother would deem as their worst nightmare and slowly but surely, she seems to be leaning towards that, as much as she tries to tell herself that is not the scenario.

( _Scene: Véurr's Private Room, The Jǫtun-Móðr, Imperial Star Destroyer, Outer Rim, Space_ )

Darth Véurr was in her personal room of _The Jǫtun-Móðr_ , only those she deems closest to her are allowed entry, unless it is something important. It is the one and only place she removes her helmet, if she is not residing in her castle built on Mustafar. She was staring in the mirror, looking at her reflection, looking back at her was a face; sharpened by the years of fighting, her jawline almost angular. Véurr's eyes burned gold, they burned with anger and hate, hate towards those who betrayed her. The Jedi, they were the true enemy and she was so blind to it, so guillable, it took her Master Darth Sidious to open her eyes to the truth. She joined the Dark Side because Sidious promised her power, power to protect those she loved, but she is angry because even with that power, all she did for her family; even they turned their backs on her. They told her everything she was doing was wrong, that her Master is evil, yet she saw it the other way round, the Sith were not the evil ones, the Jedi were. Although, she hoped she would reunite with Anakin and even the twins, yes, she is aware of the twins, still remembers them only from the point they were still in the womb of their mother Padmé; who is dead because of her anger. Yet even her own surrogate mother, just like her surrogate father, turned against her. Lady Véurr may not know where they are hidden, or what their names are but at some point, if she cannot convince Skywalker to join her, then she will locate the twins and turn them to the Dark Side of the Force. Only then, together, the three of them; they can overthrow the Emperor, her own Master and then she will take the throne, rule the entire galaxy in her vision. Don't they always say: treachery is the Sith's way? Kriff the Rule of Two, a Master who holds all the power and an Apprentice who craves it. Treachery proved true with her Master, he killed his own when he was an Apprentice and she recalled the tale Sidious told her about Darth Pelagius the Wise, he was his Master and Sidious was the Apprentice. Someday, she too will do the same.

At the time being, something was bugging Véurr and it was annoying her since attacking the rebel base on Lothal. There wasn't a mistake or a coincidence she felt something reach out to her, searching through her Force signature and then, it stopped like it saw something. It was that small sliver of light, the sliver of her former weak self: Ahsoka Tano, the little brat still had some fight in her, but the darkness was stronger, it won't be long till that light in her is completely consumed and Ahsoka will be no more. No one will ever able to find that light again, to be exploited. Véurr couldn't help but be curious to see who was prodding her with the Force, so she sent back a pulse too, but it overwhelmed the other Force user, it was enough though, to figure out who it was. It was an interesting development, pathetic Little 'Soka, after all the time she spent in the Order at age three, she never knew Master Shaak Ti was her mother, her biological mother. So, the old, fellow Togruta had secrets of her own, but she is too late, far too late. Ahsoka is gone, she can't be saved, only Darth Véurr remains.

Funnily, Véurr was getting visions from the Force about this meeting with Shaak for quite a while. The first time it happened, the vision was blurry, only voices could be heard, that was in 15 BBY, four years after the rise of the Imperial Empire; the second time in 8 BBY which was seven years after, the vision was a little clearer, but still couldn't tell where the meeting was taking place and finally, the third vision occurred one year ago, 5 BBY. That time, she could see the vision in full and she knows where they are going to meet: a Sith Temple on Malachor. Véurr did not understand why a Sith Temple of all places, but if the Force has foreseen their meeting at that location, then it shall be so. Véurr would never disobey the instructions of a vision given by the Force, she has also informed the Emperor of Shaak Ti's survival and her orders from her Master are clear: the Jedi Master must be struck down. The description also seems to match that of the elusive rebel spy Fulcrum, that must mean Shaak Ti is Fulcrum. Véurr mentally chuckled, nothing seems to stop that Jedi, even if she is in her fifties now. Lifting her head, the Sith Lady was met with a startling sight, she sees her face, but there is something different… her eyes, they aren't gold but… blue, bright blue. Is that… impossible! She destroyed her! Ahsoka Tano is no more! She felt her golden eyes blazing, raising her right arm, the one replaced with the metal prosthetic, Véurr smashed it into the glass; shattering it with a loud crash. Ahsoka cannot, and will never surface, she is weak, pathetic, her true potential held back; a waste. The Jedi Knight she used to be, will never come back or redeemed. Without warning, a voice was heard.

 ** _"That's not true, I know you are in there, Ahsoka."_** Véurr twirled around, lightsaber brandished, ready to strike the unknown foe, but no one was there. Is the Force playing tricks on her? That was when an apparition formed, an apparition of someone she killed in her anger. Padmé Amidala-Skywalker, still looking the same from when she last saw her, the only difference was, her dark-brown hair was not tied up, but hung loose and free; reaching her waist and she wore a simple white dress.  ** _"The daughter I unofficially adopted is not gone. She is buried under the name Darth Véurr."_** Before the Sith could answer back, Padmé vanished, but another took her place, another person of Ahsoka's past. This woman was dark skinned, thin but muscular and wore clothing meant for guerrilla and urban warfare.

 ** _"I didn't die, to see you become this. Fight the darkness Ahsoka Tano, there is still good in you."_** Véurr clutched her head to block out the noises, the voices. Those spirits don't know what they're asking for, they are asking for someone who is long gone. It's been fourteen years since Véurr destroyed her weaker half, so why do they speak that she is still there!? Shortly, a third voice echoed her room, a familiar one, a boy whom her heart nearly fell for.

 ** _"Ahsoka, why did you become this? How could you fall so far?"_** Lux Bonteri, that stupid, idiotic Separatist boy. Why did he have to come back? She killed him and his wife when a spy in his office tipped her that Bonteri was supporting the growing Rebel Alliance. At first he never realised it was the person he once knew as Ahsoka under the helmet and armour, who brought an end to him and his wife. Darth Sidious told her that the Bonteri couple would not be allowed a court hearing, she was sent as the executioner. The laws stated by the Empire is simple, since the rise of the rebels: if you are a rebel sympathiser, caught or suspected in any shape or form of supporting The Alliance, it is an instant death sentence by Véurr herself. Lux's ghost vanished just like the previous spirits and Véurr hoped this would be the last of them, but it wasn't. Why is the Force showing her these people!? The next ghost was of the Jedi Master who brought Ahsoka to the Jedi Temple: Plo Koon. Sometimes she wished he never found her, but he was the one who told her the name of her father, but only to learn he died when she was three.

 ** _"How could you do this yourself Little 'Soka? You are a Jedi, you fight evil, not join them! Help bring balance to the Force!"_** Darth Véurr snapped,

"Don't lecture me, Plo! I finally saw through the lies of the Jedi. Your Order didn't want peace, it wanted power, it wanted control!" Before the ghost of Plo Koon could speak anymore, Véurr slashed her crimson blade through the spirit, making it vanish. Sweat droplets beaded her forehead, she hoped this was the last of the visions. Hopefully no one was outside her room, her battalion and ship crew might think she is mentally unstable. Just when she assumed the ghosts were done with her, it wasn't, as mist gathered to form another person, one she hasn't seen since she was three, because he left her at that age. He died trying to keep her safe. Her father: Azure Tano.

 ** _"My daughter, I did not raise you to become who you are now. I am… so greatly disappointed in you."_** Azure closed his blue eyes, shaking his like a disapproving father.

"I don't care, father." Véurr spat, calling Azure father in a mocking manner. He is no father if he can't accept who she is now. He is no better than her surrogate family who betrayed her. He can't see what good she is doing for the galaxy. "Ahsoka Tano was a weak shell, my true self is Darth Véurr." The Sith paced her room like a predator, an Akul stalking or circling its prey. "Can you not see what I helped to achieve for the galaxy!? There is peace, there is order, there is control. This is something the Republic failed to gain because they spent more time arguing amongst each other, power was divided. It is better in the hands of one ruler!" Azure remained stoic at the answer she gave.

 ** _"You and your Master achieved that through fear, cruelty and death. I did not ask for this, Ahsoka would never use such tactics to get what she wanted."_** Lectured Azure, his voice strong and commanding. He was the Togrutan tribe's chief and warrior, the strongest of them all. **_"You achieved all that through bloodshed, Darth Véurr. You have a disillusioned sense of peace and order, it is more of a dictatorship, that's what your Empire is!"_** Reigniting her lightsaber, Véurr yelled out and sliced through the apparition of Ahsoka's father, watching it vanish. No ghosts are going to bring Ahsoka Tano back, it would be a futile mission, there is no way she would go back to be the weak and gullible Jedi Knight. With the Dark Side of the Force, she has become much more powerful, powerful enough that the Jedi would fear her, if there are any left. Shaking her head, Véurr turned off her lightsaber, clipping it back on her belt and reached for her helmet on the dresser. Véurr put it on, hearing small hiss that it is on securely, she will have to call someone to replace the mirror and clean up the glass, but that can wait. She needs to check for updates on the bridge. As Véurr left the room, unbeknownst to her, the ghosts who spoke to her: Padmé Amidala-Skywalker, Steela Guerra, Lux Bonteri, Jedi Master Plo Koon and Azure Tano, all watched with saddened faces as the one they used to know as Ahsoka Tano exited the room, cape flowing behind her.

_ One Week Later… _

Canon: _Twilight of the Apprentice AU, Star Wars Rebels_

( _Scene: Main Temple, Sith Temple, Malachor, Outer Rim_ )

Oh, how quickly things escalated. Shaak, Kanan and Ezra are not long after arriving on Malachor, they hated it as soon as they stepped foot on the place, it reeked of the Dark Side, blanketing the entire temple. Bones of the dead lay scattered, there was a battle here long ago, either between the Sith themselves or between the Jedi and the Sith. Whatever that structure is, it is definitely a temple, but there is more to it, like it is some weapon or superweapon. As if the group didn’t have any more issues to deal with, Ezra got separated from them, yet they managed to regroup along one of the stair cases of the pyramidal structure; Ezra wasn’t alone though. It was someone that was on the very bottom of Shaak’s list and even further bottom for one person in particular. It was Obi-wan’s nemesis: Darth Maul, it’s hard to tell after his supposed death, is he even a Darth now, but he’s still a Sith. Once a Sith, always a Sith, apparently now, Darth Sidious has abandoned him as an Apprentice and just goes by Maul. If Obi-wan were here, Maul would outright attack after what he did to him in the past. Shaak doesn’t know much about him, except from what Obi-wan told her and the former Council. It doesn’t surprise her that they found him here, he must have been searching for something within Malachor, but his flight unit is damaged and there are very little resources here to repair it. As of now, Ezra has convinced them all to trust Maul and form a very uneasy alliance. Kanan is watching him for the slightest hint of betrayal, treachery has always been the way of the Sith Order and he likes to call her Lady Ti, no doubt to grate on her nerves, it takes all her willpower not to activate her sabre and stab it through Maul’s chest.

All of a sudden, he raised his arm to tell them to halt. Maul was focusing, like he is hearing something, but what? Shaak did the same, her montrals were picking up a low, whirring sound and it sounded it similar to… oh Force! Again!? Seeing the spinning double-bladed crimson sabres descend on them, it was three of the Inquisitors. She has to hand it to them, they are good trackers, might give Quinlan Vos a run for his credits, she knows he is still alive too. He would be a tricky one to catch and a nuisance for the Empire, she could imagine him annoying Stormtroopers playing an insane version of tag to relieve his boredom. For now, it was time to fight, Shaak unclipped her lightsabre, activating and falling into her Form II stance, while Kanan and Ezra followed suit. If the Inquisitors failed to see Maul, they will assume it is an equal three-on-three, but if he does make himself known, it might actually go in their favour with four-on-three. The three Inquisitors landed, two brothers and a sister, the stockier one must be the Eighth Brother, the other is the Sixth and then there’s the Seventh Sister. The Seventh Sister smiled sadistically.

 "Ah, Master Ti. Round two, shall we?" Force, she was taunting her, but thanks to Obi-wan’s one-zero-one on taunting your enemy, she knows when someone IS taunting her.

"Sorry, not falling for it. I learned from the best when it comes to taunts." The Togruta replied, smiling, and baring her canine teeth. After all these years, she retains her rare sarcastic charm. That was when Maul made himself known, making the Inquisitors frown.

"If it isn’t the Sith pretender." The Sixth Brother growled,

"And if it isn’t Véurr’s pathetic puppets." Maul replied, his tone pretty snarky. "I’m amazed you still follow her blindly, you are nothing more but expendable to her.",

"You have no right to speak to our leader like that." Eighth Brother warned. Swinging his blade, the Inquisitors leaped to attack. Maul’s reflexes kicked in, activating his lightsaber to block the attack. Kanan and Ezra faced the Sixth Brother and Shaak dealt with the Seventh Sister. The battle was a display of lightsaber skills, each side countering and blocking and the fight began to drag on. Both sides knew it was a race against time to reach the top of the temple and take whatever is stored there. The combined effort of Kanan and Ezra pushed the Sixth Brother back, damaging his spinning saber. To Shaak, the design was a little ridiculous, she can probably hear the other Jedi laughing and maybe even Count Dooku and General Grievous if they were still around. Shaak Force pushed the sister away, just in time to see Maul strike down Eighth brother, of course he wouldn’t have a problem killing. Seventh Sister lunged, which Shaak quickly side-stepped and Maul caught her using the Force. She and Kanan watched as Maul tempted Ezra into killing her himself, the sabre in his hand shook, clearly conflicted. He knows killing is wrong, even of that person is your enemy. Maul’s patience grew thin and did the deed instead and her body slumped to the floor. No one said anything, but they heard the fearful whimpers of the Sixth Brother and he attempted to escape, but his sabre malfunctioned, short circuiting; he screamed, falling to his death into the dark chasm below.

Maul knew his allegiance with the group of Jedi were up, while Kanan told Ezra to scout the structure above them and quickly left, he had his opening. The former Sith swung his sabre towards Kanan’s face, it didn’t kill him, but it blinded him, and the Jedi Knight fell to the ground.

"KANAN!" Shaak cried and leaped to protect him from Maul. Of course he was going to stab them in the back.

_ With Ezra Bridger… _

Ezra finally made it to the top of the pyramid structure, the stairs took longer than he thought. He hopes everyone else were okay with Maul around, Master Ti and Kanan were not comfortable with him, even though he’s a former Sith now, he had no choice but to trust him to navigate around Malachor safely. Reaching the centre structure, inside, was a holocron, like the ones the Jedi use to store their information. It wasn’t a Jedi holocron though, but a Sith Holocron, this is what Master Yoda sent them for? To retrieve the holocron? He was about to reach out for it, but his eyes were dazzled when a bright light beam shone on him. It took his eyes moments to readjust, once they did, his eyes widened in shock and horror. Above him, standing on the roof of a modified TIE Defender, was Darth Véurr, her cape billowing majestically and one of her lightsabers drawn. Her craft must be on autopilot as it lowered, and she leaped down, landing softly despite the solid ‘ _thud_ ’ from her steel-tipped boots. This Sith is built like a battering ram with the armour. Ezra ignited his lightsaber, ready to fight her. Véurr glared at Ezra through her Mandalorian style helmet, her eyes staring at him through the T-shaped visor. This is definitely not a good day for him. The young Padawan tried to keep his emotions in check, tried to hold back the fear of his first encounter with the armoured Sith Lady, but Véurr noticed the slight shaking in his grip with his unusual lightsaber, it made her chuckle; unnerving Ezra because of the voice modulator distorting her voice.

"So, you seek the Sith holocron, I see." She hummed, "Either you are desperate or you are very stupid, child. Surrender and I will not harm you, I harmed enough children in the past, those even younger than you." Harmed children younger than him? Ezra did not exactly understand what she meant by that, it doesn't sound good, but he is not showing his fear towards her. He is a Jedi, he might as well die facing Véurr as one. Without saying anything, Ezra yelled, charging at Véurr, bringing his lightsaber down on her, only to be easily blocked. Véurr pushed Ezra back, but he moved forward, lashing again, it was clear his Master has not yet taught him the formal lightsaber stances, or he did yet only briefly. It's like facing a Youngling all over again, only knowing the basics, lashing out with no plan or command of the weapon and this young ' _Padawan_ ' appears as if he hasn't been introduced to Shii-Cho, the first lightsaber form. It was almost pitiful, but the Sith Lady admired his spirit. "Your training is so incomplete, your Master must be all over the place teaching you the ways of the Jedi." She mocked. Véurr paused for a moment as she and Ezra locked lightsabers, which to Ezra's perspective, was foolish because Véurr could easily overpower him; yet once again like the first encounter, she was holding back. Kriff! She wasn't even using her typical dual fighting style right now! "Unless your Master's training is just as incomplete as yours." Something in Ezra snapped, his blue eyes flashed gold for a split second, but Véurr knew she struck a chord there and because she was holding back on the boy, the Padawan managed to push her back and put more power into his swings. His opponent could still block them with ease, he was tapping into his anger though, this boy could be a potential Apprentice of hers.

"Don't speak about Kanan like that! At least he is a much better person than you!",

"Is that so?" Chuckled Véurr, sending chills down Ezra's spine. Kanan told him the dangers of giving into anger, so he managed to calm himself down. The Sith Lady concluded Ezra won't turn after all, he is too attached to this Kanan Jarrus. "Looks like I'll have to kill you then. Send his Master, Depa Billaba my regards, when you become one with Force." Véurr delved deep into the powers of the Dark Side, she held back long enough and now, this child will taste the true power that the Sith Lady wields. Automatically getting into her Form V stance, Ezra's opponent sprinted towards him, with aid from the Force and hacked her crimson lightsaber down on him and he narrowly blocked it, but the strike was so hard, he staggered, taking two steps back. Talking about one step forward, two steps back, literally. Ezra knew immediately that he is in trouble, Véurr is showing her true power, her strikes were harder than he anticipated and he could barely block them, they just cause him to stagger. The best he can do is dodge them and that he did. The Padawan of Kanan Jarrus ducked a right horizontal swing, seeing her right shoulder exposed and using the blaster part of his lightsaber, he fired. It didn't break through the armour, it was too tough, but it left a smoking hole that only angered his enemy. 

 _"Oh, karabast!"_ He thought, knowing he has sealed his death warrant. Véurr swung her sabre at him again, which Ezra raised his own to block, but it wasn't at the blade, she was aiming for the hilt. Taken by surprise, Ezra instantly let go of his weapon, as the hilt broke into pieces, falling to the ground. Ezra clutched his wrist, he must have sprained it after falling awkwardly, great, now he is going to die, his weapon has been destroyed, he is practically defenceless. Véurr pointed the tip of her blade at his throat, preparing to kill him, she then raised her sabre, about to strike him down; Ezra closed his eyes so he would not see the blade slash him. Her attack was interrupted when a voice called out. Véurr turned around, as Ezra tried to see past her, he sighed in relief, it was Shaak Ti. _"Thank the Force, her timing is if not amazing."_ Judging from the Sith Lady's body langauge, she is intrigued by Shaak's presence, but finally, no doubt a challenge. A Jedi Master. Véurr spoke first.

"As it has been foretold, our meeting is finally at hand.",

"I'm glad I gave you something to look forward to." There was a small bit of surprising snark, given Shaak's usually calm and serene demeanour. It must be from her husband, at the best and worst times, he gets snippy, which must be where Ahsoka got the attitude from. She rubbed off her father more than she can imagine.

"I will give you an ultimatum, tell me where the Jedi are hiding and I will ensure the Emperor will grant you pardon for… your crimes against the Empire." Shaak shook her head, not buying Véurr's deal.

"There are no more Jedi." She answered back, "You and your Inquisitors have seen to that." Véurr sighed, which was more out of annoyance than defeat. She knows this Master is lying herself, there are Jedi still alive and only she knows their hiding places; her first target being Anakin Skywalker. The black armoured Sith will have to… use another method to make her talk.

"If you do not tell me where the Jedi are hiding," Véurr turned at an angle, so she could see Ezra, who was slowly backing away using his good arm. "Perhaps doing harm to this child, will make you talk." Shaak's motherly instincts kicked in, she can't let any harm come to Ezra Bridger. A small growl came from her throat.

"I was beginning to think I could figure out who you are, behind that helmet; but it's impossible! My daughter would never be as vile as you!" The Jedi Master was recalling her vision on Lothal, she still denies that this is Ahsoka's fate. Ahsoka would never harm anyone, her daughter would not fall to this.

"Ahsoka Tano was weak," Véurr countered, "I destroyed her." Shaak closed her eyes, trying to control her emotions, so it's true. Her daughter is dead. It leaves her little choice now.

"Then I will avenge her death." She threatened, but it was more than a threat, it was a promise. Véurr was taken aback by the reponse, for a Jedi Master. The Sith Lady was certain during a Jedi's training, vengeance should never be sought, it only leads closer to the Dark Side.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way.",

"I'm not seeking revenge as a Jedi, I am seeking it as a mother, who lost her child to YOU!" Shaak activated her single blue lightsaber, going into a Form IV stance. Another Form IV user, this will be interesting, but Véurr will be using Form V again. Véurr took out her second lightsaber, activating it and standing in the Form V stance too. Before she could blink, Shaak sped towards her, surprising for a woman in her fifties, but age never really stops a Jedi. Véurr crossed her blades to block an attack, pushing her enemy back and swung both her lightsabers in opposite directions in an attempt to bisect her. The Jedi Master ducked, getting behind her defences and gave Véurr a hard Force push, forcing her a few feet from Shaak and Ezra. She managed to stop her skid, her boots scraping against the smooth floor, only for Shaak to quickly follow up with an aerial attack, which Véurr narrowly blocked. Ezra used the opening to get away, keeping a safe distance from the fight. He watched in amazement as the Jedi Master held her own against Darth Véurr, watching as Shaak backflipped to avoid a series of right and left swings of the Sith Lady's twin blades, then blocking two of her strikes; drawing her further and further away from the holocron and Ezra, leading to the outer perimeter of the temple. Even though she is a Master, Shaak did find herself heaving from dodging and blocking Véurr's hard blows, since she is using Form V, though she expected her to be using Form IV as well. Véurr just kept pushing forward, while Shaak is being pushed back. While her stamina is good, it is not exactly the same as it was in her youth, it won't be long before she has to fall back on her Makashi style, which might benefit her in this situation. Ezra watched as the two opponents disappeared to the outer perimeter.

"I really need to get more training." He said to himself, that's if they get out of this place, alive and in one piece. He turned his attention to the holocron, running up to it and at the same time, a masked Kanan appeared too. Something told Ezra someone blinded him, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out, he caught Kanan's shoulder and sent a small wave of the Force to let him know it was his Padawan. "Kanan, just like on Lothal, we are both needed to remove the holocron. A Master and an Apprentice.",

"Okay, I'm with you Ezra." And the two stretched their arms, their hands firmly on the small, pyramidal device and pulled. This device better be worth the risk.

_ With Shaak and Darth Véurr… _

Outside, far from Ezra, the duel between the Sith and the Jedi Master still continued. By then, Shaak's stamina gave way and she had to switch tactics and it appears Form II was working in her favour, as it helped her conserve some energy. Véurr certainly had training, fourteen years of it and it showed, Shaak could call her a Master too. The Sith Lady switched one of Sabres to reverse and did an uppercut with it, which her Togrutan opponent parried, Véurr really hates Form II, it reminded her of Count Dooku, his Sith name being Lord Tyrannus; he was one of the most deadliest duellist for his mastery of Form II and his skills with his angled lightsaber. With one blade pushed away, Shaak took the chance and jabbed the tip of her blade into where the power cell of Véurr's lightsaber is; damaging it. It's one less lightsaber to use and it made Darth Véurr growl, now she'll have to find a new power cell once this is over. Clipping it back onto her belt, Véurr switched fighting styles, nearly making Shaak off balance as her enemy began using some amalgamation of Form IV and Form V. Now with one lightsaber, Véurr, like she did with Ezra, smashed her sabre onto Shaak, who struggled to deflect the blow, it was far too heavy; Anakin and Obi-wan, if they were here, could withstand such power. Shaak raised her lightsaber, about to do an overhead slash, but it too left an opening, Véurr's arm stretched, pushing the air, which meant a Force Push. Shaak felt it and she found herself being thrown over the ledge, and before she knew it, she hit the ground hard and blacked out.

_ Back To Ezra and Kanan… _

After they contacted Chopper to bring _The Phantom_  around, it finally arrived. They were just dying to leave this place, but they needed to wait for Shaak, they can't leave her behind, not after everything she did for them. Ezra helped Kanan onto the ramp, as his other hand held the holocron, without warning, he felt his left hand being tugged away from the ship, like he was being pulled by an invisible rope. His gaze met Darth Véurr's Mandalorian helmet, her hand raised and one functioning lightsaber still ignited. Where's Shaak!? Ezra almost thought the worst, she can't be dead! She's a Jedi Master! Right now, his mind was screaming at the fact he was being pulled towards Véurr, who wants to take the holocron from his dead body. Ezra did everything in his power to resist the Force Pull, as feet skidded along the floor, Kanan sensed this too, holding onto his Padawan tightly. He lost his Master fourteen years ago, he is not losing his Padawan, he witnessed enough death in his life. Kanan was using all his strength to keep Ezra from being pulled closer, it seemed to prove futile though, the Force Pull was just too strong. That was when Ezra saw a figure running towards them, with a single blue-bladed lightsaber held in reverse, it was Master Ti! She's still alive, Kanan recognised the fast approaching Shaak by her Force signature, but she was heading right towards Darth Véurr! Véurr broke the hold she had over Ezra, turning to see the Jedi Master she pushed over the edge, can anothing keep her down? She was too close, far too late to block an attack. Shaak leaped onto Véurr, quickly slashing her helmet making the Sith Lady cry out, Shaak jumped off her enemy, as she knocked her down to the floor, but Shaak couldn't land right; her lightsaber deactivated and she fell onto the ground painfully and slid, only slightly. Ezra cried out to her.

"SHAAK!" He saw the floating structure that acted as a large roof or door beginning to lower. If Master Ti doesn't get out now, she'll be trapped inside with Darth Véurr! "Master Ti, come on! Get up!" Shaak, hearing Ezra's voice, managed to pull herself up, then her eye widened in shocking surprise as she heard a voice, not a distorted one, but one she hasn't heard since saying goodbye.

"Shaak?" Unlike the vision, this voice sounded uncertain. Master Ti turned around, in time to see a kneeling Darth Véurr raise her head, her Clone Trooper Mandalorian-inspired helmet now damaged by her strike. "Master Ti?" It exposed an eye, one eye, her right eye and it glared gold, but regardless of the colour, Shaak was able to recognise the shape of the eye and just about see the Togruta's unique white markings, one side anyway. All she saw was a white diamond, but it was enough to know who it was. It couldn't be! So it's true, she isn't dead… she's… Véurr stood up, her cape now fluttering gracefully, her lightsaber still in hand. All of a sudden, the need to avenge her daughter's death vanished, because she isn't dead, she's right here, Shaak lost all the strength she had from before, a mother cannot kill her own child, even if they have become a monster. Shaak's daughter became the very thing she swore that she would destroy, why was the galaxy so cruel towards her daughter? So… Ahsoka did wipe out the Jedi in the temple, killed the Younglings, the Padawans, Knights and Masters, spread fear around the planets of the Core Region, Inner, Mid and Outer Rim. Her daughter is responsible for the massacres of the population of Geonosis, Raada, the fall of The Zygerrian Empire… so much death, so much blood on her hands. What has become of her? Shaak wondered if this was truly her daughter or just some imposter wearing her daughter's face? But it was her. Ahsoka is standing before her, decked out in black armour inspired by the Phase Two Clone Armour, she noticed one of her forearms have been replaced with a prosthetic, someone severed her right forearm, what happened? It remind her too much of Anakin's scenario, looks like history decided to repeat itself. Shaak confirmed it in her head, it was Ahsoka, her missing daughter. Her own daughter, as much as it hurt her greatly, has become a Sith.

"Ahsoka." Shaak straightened herself, standing, as she stared right into Véur- Ahsoka's exposed eye, not caring that it's gold. Her daughter is in there, she knows it, she can bring her daughter back. "I won't abandon you!" She said boldly, "Not this time, my daughter." Véurr stood in silence, not making any move, it almost appeared as if she was contemplating Shaak's words, Ahsoka's mother. Ezra on the other hand noticed the doors were getting dangerously close to fully closing, he needed to get Master Ti out there, now! Kanan was already on the ship, standing inside before the ramp. Ezra can't let Shaak go, she'll die if she stays. For a moment, one could swear that Ahsoka surfaced, but it only lasted for a split second, Ahsoka was pushed down into the depths by Véurr, she is not Ahsoka Tano! If Shaak is Ahsoka's mother, she is nothing more than a link to the past, someone who would try to bring back the Jedi Knight. That is not happening. Véurr must destroy any ties to her past self. The air began to thicken and Véurr raised her lightsaber hilt. There was a feeling of dread now.

"Then you will die!" There was a mix of the semi-functioning voice modulator and Ahsoka's actual voice, it was almost beautiful in a strange way. Véurr activated her lightsaber, the crimson blade's red light reflecting off her gold coloured eye and contrasting whatever orange skin that could be seen through the damaged helmet. Darth Véurr began to approach Shaak and alarm bells rung in both Ezra's and Shaak's mind. She failed, she failed to bring back Ahsoka, Darth Véurr is just too powerful for her to overcome, but she swore her daughter was there for a moment, even if it was for a few precious minutes. She's going to try again, she is not leaving her daughter.

"Master Ti!" Ezra cried, attempting to run to her. Shaak turned and raised her arm, giving Ezra a light Force Push to prevent him from interfering. She then quickly ignited her lightsaber, Véurr was towering her in a way and brought it down; Shaak brought the blade behind her head, blocking the attack, as red met blue. Kanan's Padawan was in distraught, he reached out for Master Ti in vain as the door lowered, inching closer and closer. "No! No! NO!" The doors completely shut, trapping Master Shaak Ti and Darth Véurr inside, as they continued their duel. Master Ti's fate was sealed. Unknown to them, it was a duel between a mother and her fallen daughter, reunited under cruel circumstances. Kanan managed to snap Ezra out of his shock, telling him get his kriffing ass on the ship, the whole temple was unstable and about to collapse. Running up the ramp, the hatch behind him closed, Chopper, their astromech, activated the thrusters and the ship flew at top speed, escaping Malachor, away from the purple blast radius below them, taking Shaak Ti and hopefully Darth Véurr with it. Inside, the two Jedi sat, Kanan holding Ezra as he cried, while holding the holocron, he held his Padawan like an older brother comforting his younger brother. Because… because Shaak Ti is gone, she died, thinking she could get her daughter back.

( _Scene: Landing Platform, Lothal Rebel Base, Lothal_ )

Chopper landed the ship as the rest of Ghost Crew came out to greet their friends. They were not prepared though, for the damage, that they'll see them come off the ship minus one person. No one was ready to see Ezra helping a blind Kanan down the ramp, wearing a mask to protect his damaged eyes, he will never be able to see again, his only aid is the Force. Hera ran to her loved one, holding his face gently as she carefully removed his mask, now seeing his eyes completely white; no longer are they the loving, warm chocolate brown she is so used to seeing. Kanan did not wish to talk, instead, he held himself in the warm arms of his girlfriend's embrace. Ezra was still processing the ordeal, he lost someone who helped them so much, they all have lost someone who saved them. Shaak Ti was gone too soon, the Rebel Alliance's best agent: Fulcrum is now dead. His blue eyes met brown belonging to Captain Rex, and the Clone Trooper saw the pain and despair, the anguish in the young boy's eyes. All Rex did was close his eyes, knowing the answer and looked away from Ezra, even though he did not know General Ti long, he felt the pain. In his mind, Ahsoka was drifting further and further away, at this point, she seems to be far from redemption. No words were needed, everyone figured it out, Zeb, Sabine and Hera, Shaak Ti is dead, she is now one with the Force, reunited with her husband Azure Tano, and they shall mourn her passing. They just hoped that Darth Véurr died with her, it would be a fitting end for the Sith Lady.

( _Scene: Outside Sith Temple, Malachor, Outer Rim_ )

Despite the Ghost Crew hoping for Darth Véurr's passing, that is not the case and they will be very disappointed to know that Shaak's sacrifice was in vain. Darth Véurr limped out of the collapsed structure, after surviving a fall through the floor of the temple. She was hunched over slightly, her one organic hand clutching her right side, possibly a cracked or broken rib, nothing bacta can fix. Her armour required repairs, there was dents here and there, she will need to ask for an armourer to fix it for her, especially her helmet; it was not the first time it got broken, cracked or slashed. However, in her right hand was a lightsaber, not one of hers as it is clipped to her belt and she will need to replace the power cell in the other lightsaber after it got damaged. In Véurr's hand, was Shaak Ti's lightsaber. Unknown to Lady Véurr, a Convor of unusual colouring sat perched on the rock above, watching as the Sith Lady walked away. It then took flight, flying inside the remains of the Sith Temple, vanishing through an opening, small enough for the bird. It's small body disappearing into the darkness.

The sun sails and the moon walks.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> So… yeah, that's the ending. I actually internally cried writing this. I really do hope you enjoyed it and some of those little extras and tiny cameo appearances of past characters as ghosts. Like I said, Rebels never really appealed to me, so from only watching a few clips here and there; along with some research, I hope the Rebels characters are not OOC.
> 
> While I don't ask for reviews, because seeing the hits and the odd kudos allows me to know there are some who do like my work, criticism really helps me to build a picture on what you really think and where I can improve. I did try my best to make it somewhat original, and not a carbon copy of Twilight of the Apprentice; even though some dialogue does reference it. 
> 
> I do hope you liked it, so either just leave a Kudo or a review, and sometimes, I will reply back. 
> 
> Bye!


End file.
